OBSESION
by Vii Black
Summary: La chica intentó hablar, pero Jace colocó un dedo sobre sus labios -He tratado todo lo que puedo para dejar de quererte, pero no puedo Clary, te quiero todo el tiempo-finalizó y despegó su dedo de los labios


_**OBESION-VIÑETA**_

_Summary: _La chica intentó hablar, pero Jace colocó un dedo sobre sus labios-He tratado todo lo que puedo para dejar de quererte, pero no puedo Clary, te quiero todo el tiempo-finalizó y despegó su dedo de los labios

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de mi amada Cassie Clare_

_Para: KattheB, FlippySkitty, Kokoro Black, Dessie, Noel y Guady!! Uff xp_

* * *

Clary pasaba nuevamente sus dedos sobre las suaves alas dibujadas, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Podía sentir la textura de sus trazos, eran delicadas pero a la vez imponentes. Por que eran las alas de Jace.

El ángel que había dibujado con tanto empeño era él, el cazador de sombras que había conocido aquel día en el Pandemónium, aquel ser que la había hipnotizado, que la hacía sentir protegida y amada.

Y que para desgracia y dolor. Era su hermano.

Volvió a contemplar su dibujo. Era perfecto. -Todo en Jace era perfecto- se dijo y dejó a un lado el bloc.

Se sentía cansada, una opresión la embargaba terriblemente, no había vuelto a ver a Jace desde que habían ido a visitar a Jocelyn al hospital, estaba intranquila y deseaba desesperadamente verle.

Se puso de pie, y caminó descalza hasta la sala. Luke no estaba ahí y seguramente Simon no aparecería hasta tarde.

Sus recuerdos la torturaban y la hacían añorarlo más. Hasta extrañaba su "franca hostilidad", como llamaría él a su irritante sarcasmo.

Clary no podía entender como había terminado siendo la hermana de Jace. Era una soberana estupidez y una completa burla, Jace no parecía la clase de chico que había sido educado por un monstruo como Valentine, a quién llamaban. Padre

Cada noche se levantaba pensando en lo mismo en el rostro de Valentine cuando le había confesado que Jace era su hermano, y en rostro del chico al ver a su madre. –Su madre-pensó Clary, ellos eran familia y ella quería que esa verdad fuera un _glamour_, que pudiera quitar en cualquier momento para dejar ver la mentira.

-Pero aquello no era una mentira-pensó la chica mientras se acercaba a su teléfono móvil que estaba sobre la cama-Su padre le había dicho que tenía un hermano, y Jace lo había confirmado cuando dijo que ese hombre-El hombre que había sido el amor de Jocelyn alguna vez-era quien lo había criado. No había _glamour_ que quitar. El era su hermano.

.

.

..

Hacía tiempo que Jace no caminaba sin _glamoures_ por las calles de Brooklyn, hacía tiempo que no pensaba antes de actuar. Pero ahora era diferente, tenía que haber pensado mucho antes de decidirse

-Solo hazlo-había dicho Isabelle cuando lo encontró mirando por la ventana, con la vista perdida en dirección al East River

Isabelle conocía sus sentimientos, lo había escuchado maldecir su existencia cada noche después de saberlo.

Se había levantado todas las madrugadas de su cama, y había ido a la biblioteca, la silenciosa estancia del instituto para poder pensar. Aunque para cuando se daba cuenta sus pensamientos ya estaban encaminados nuevamente…a ella.

-No creo que sea una obsesión-Dijo Alec sentándose a los pies de la cama.-Creo que estas enamorado-y Jace percibió la tristeza en la voz de su hermano.

-Es una maldita enfermedad!-gritó Jace estrellando los puños en la pared de la habitación

-Deberías buscarla-habló el muchacho de cabellos oscuros

-No hago más que causarle daño Alec-pronunció el rubio con el lastimero timbre-no pude ser capaz de ver a…nuestra madre.

Pero él sabía que debía ir, por que fuera obsesión o no, Clary era parte de el, y siempre lo sería. Y el también necesitaba de ella.

Jace metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, mientras el aire calaba con fuerza por sus ropas.

Había tratado por todos los medios de alejarse de ella, de no buscarla de ser solo lo que se suponía que era. Su hermano

Pero no podía, no podía desprenderse de ella así como así, como un trapo viejo.

Algo vibró en su bolsillo. Tomó su móvil y se detuvo en seco al ver el remitente

-Clary-articulo mudo

Respiró y ascendió por las escaleras, hasta casi rozar la puerta de la casa de Luke

¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Cómo la vería ahora? ¿Qué pensaría ella de el?

Todo era extraño, e inexplicablemente atrayente.

-Es tu hermana-se dijo antes de tocar la puerta

Los cabellos zanahoria de la chica se balanceaban sobre su rostro, lo miró aún con el teléfono en mano.

Clary no supo que decirle, era la primera vez que le veía después del hospital, y ahí estaba el. Había decidido llamarlo, y había aparecido.

-Jace siempre aparecía en el momento oportuno-se dijo y echó el cuerpo atrás para que él pudiera pasar.

Jace se sentía perdido por primera vez, la miró desde los pies hasta la cabeza, y avanzó hasta ella.

-Jace…-susurró Clary, pero él no la dejó continuar, la tomó entre sus brazos y la acercó a él. Jace necesitaba abrazarla, y Clary quería ser abrazada. Por él y solo por él.

Ella envolvió la cintura del chico entre sus brazos mientras el rostro de Jace se perdía en sus cabellos. Aquello estaba mal-no era un abrazo de hermandad, pero no querían dejar de hacerlo.

Clary le tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta el sofá de Luke. Ella se sentó y él se acuclilló delante de ella.

-Clary yo…-tartamudeó Jace, era la primera vez que Clary le veía tartamudear inseguro-Lo siento-pronunció por fin.

-No tienes que sentir nada, no es como si de la noche a la mañana te acostumbraras a tener familia-dijo ella tratando de sonar divertida, pero con una herida en el alma.

Jace no sonrió, como pensó Clary

Se acercó a ella hasta que sus rostros estuvieron lo bastante cercanos para sentir el aliento del otro abrazándoles la piel

-No sé si estoy obsesionado contigo, pero nunca me había sentido tan perdido en el mundo, ni siquiera cuando creí que mi.., padre había muerto-Jace cerró los ojos-tengo que decírtelo-soltó de repente

Clary no se movió pero su corazón bombeaba arrítmicamente por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Constantemente al lado de Jace se le olvidaba respirar.

-No he podido dormir todo este tiempo, cada vez que cierro los ojos es una tortura, porque siempre veo tu rostro, intento concentrarme, pero todo lo que hago es perder la razón

La chica intentó hablar, pero Jace colocó un dedo sobre sus labios

-He tratado todo lo que puedo para dejar de quererte, pero no puedo Clary, te quiero todo el tiempo-finalizó y despegó su dedo de los labios-Clary…-susurró-Debes olvidar lo que acabo de decirte

Ella se sentía terriblemente mareada ¿Jace esperaba realmente que olvidara, que acababa de decirle que la quería? El no podía pedirle eso.

-Seamos solo hermanos-dijo intentando ponerse de pie.

Clary no supo en qué momento, o como lo hizo, pero Jace no podía pretender decirle que la quería y escapar como siempre. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo escapar.

Se abalanzó sobre él y cayeron al suelo sobre la alfombra. Entonces las manos de Jace sujetaban su cadera y la besaba. O ella lo besaba a él, no estaba segura, y tampoco le importaba, todo lo que quería era a Jace.

-No quiero ser tu hermana-dijo Clary sobre su boca-Odio ser tu hermana-finalizó

Jace la apartó un poco de su rostro y tocó su cara.

-Qué bueno que me lo dices-sonrió él-No hablaba enserio. Yo tampoco quiero ser tu hermano.-Dijo con esa peculiar característica suya.

Y volvió a besarla.

* * *

Noel y Guady son las responsables de mi trauma por esta saga, pero Guady me dijo que escuchara una canción en especifico cuando leyera COG. Obssesed-Miley Cyrus. Desde ese día esta en mi lista de reproducción en cualquier lado. Y es la culpable de este pedaciito de imaginación. Espero que disfruten al leerlo. Cassie me inspira y si notan frases conocidas, ya saben es para ser un poquitín más apegada al libro (Por ahora) Besos Vii ^^


End file.
